Playing With Fire
Synopsis Mary Must Decide If She Can trust Lord Darnley When Lord Darnley surprises Mary with a visit in Scotland, Mary sees a glimmer of a union that could be more than just political. Elizabeth fights to gain allies in her favor and Catherine must work to get Claude back on track by finding her a new husband. Quotes Queen Elizabeth: Why were you up all night with a child? Gideon Blackburn: Because I am a widow. As you know. James Stuart: You invited me here because you think of me, as often as I think of you. Emily Knox: Sir. You are too bold. King Charles: What about the shame you've brought to this family? Not to mention this country and to God himself?! Queen Catherine: Enough. God himself has seen much worse and survived. Mary Stuart: All though I am curious. Have you already named our children? Or did you leave that part for me? James Stuart: Well, I hope one of them will be called James. After our father. Lord Narcisse: I must admit, since first hearing of it I have given a great deal of thought to Claude in a nunnery. Queen Catherine: Why? Lord Narcisse: Because it arouses me. Queen Catherine: Luc may appear to be a decent man. But I've learned never trust the beginning of a book. Queen Catherine: I know this isn't what you wanted, but for now, this marriage will protect you. And because I am partially to blame for your situation, here is my promise to you. Once we rid this court of Leeza, I will help you deal with the consequences of your union to Luc, should there be any. If he ever lays a hand on you, I will get you out of this marriage. Princess Claude: Do you mean that? Queen Catherine: I may not be able to get you back from a nunnery, but when the time is right, I can make you a widow. Mary Stuart: I’ll be honest Lord Darnley. I did nor expect to like you. But I do. Lord Darnley: I am an ambitious man. And if this is my one chance at king, I will take it. And if I am king for only as long as you live, then I say long live the Queen. Queen Leeza: May matrimony set you on a more honorable path. God will be watching should you stray from it. As he does all of his creatures. Luc Narcisse: Thank you, your Majesty. God should be pleased to know that I have every intention of providing a happy life for Claude. Notes * King Francis, King Henry, King Henry VIII, King James V, King Philip, Lady Lola, Lord Castleroy, Rose Castleroy, Lady Lennox, Agatha Blackburn and Thierry Huguenot were all mentioned but do not appear. * This episode takes place in the Kingdom of France, the Kingdom of England and the Kingdom of Scotland. * The children and legacy of the great Kings of the past; King Henry VIII of Enlgnad, King Henry of France and King James V of Scotland were heavy plot points. * Mary Stuart's deerhound Scottish dog Stirling makes an apperance. * The House of Valois and the House of Tudor's bloodlines were heavy plot points. * Mary Stuart accepted Lord Darnley's marriage proposal. * Princess Claude met and aggreed to her immediate marriage to Luc Narcisse. * Princess Claude beleving Leith Bayard dead, agreed to an aggranged married to Luc Narcisse in the summer of 1565. * Lady Patrice makes a non-speaking appearance as Claude and Luc's Wedding * The events surrounding Bianca Simon's dissaperance was revealed. Leaps of Faith * Mary Stuart dismisses her relationship with Gideon Blackburn from the week earlier to Lord Darnley. Leaps of Faith * Lord Darnley admits his circumstance regarding Lady Keira have changed as well. Leaps of Faith * Lord Castleroy's time and escape from prision and was brought up. MercyStrange Bedfellow * The events of Leith Bayard's death at the hands of The Red Knights was revealed. Spiders In a Jar * The young Thierry Huguenot's murder was once agian brought up. Spiders In a Jar * Mary Stuart mentioned the last person, Don Carlos who wanted The Crown Matrimonial as part of their marriage agrement tried to have her murdered. Wedlock Death Toll Death CountKill Count - 0 Trivia * Jonathan Keltz is added back to the list of Main Cast. * This is Jonathan Keltz's first appearance of Season Four. Historical Notes * Princess Claude was married to Charles III, Duke of Lorraine, when she was 13, on 19 January 1559. * Princess Claude actually had 9 children, with two already born by 1565 when she was only 18. * Mary, Queen of Scots does name her first and only born child James after her father King James V. * It's not known where Lady Lola was brought up. However when she was 5, she accompanied Mary, Queen of Scots who was the same age to the Royal Court of King Henry II of France. * When Lord Darnley and Mary, Queen of Scots were talked about golfing at 'St Andrews' They were talking about University of St Andrews that was built in 1413 in St Andrews, Fife, Scotland * The Crown Matrimonial is law, it is a person's right to co-reign equally with his or her spouse. ** Mary's 2nd husband, Lord Darnley, demanded the Crown Matrimonial. The Protestant peers promised to make him sovereign by the consent of Parliament. They agreed that Henry, as the new sovereign, would pardon all the exiled Protestants and allow them to return to Scotland. However, the plan was never realized. Gallery Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 1.jpg Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 2.jpg Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 3.jpg Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 4.jpg Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 5.jpg Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 6.jpg Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 7.jpg Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 8.jpg Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 9.jpg Promotional Images - Playing With Fire 10.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Jonathan Goad | colspan="2" | John Knox |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | Lord Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Anastasia Phillips | colspan="2" | Queen Leeza |- | Steve Lund | colspan="2" | Luc Narcisse |- | Ted Dykstra | colspan="2" | Lord Maxford |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Claire Hunter | colspan="2" |Emily Knox |- |Sofia Banzhaf | colspan="2" |Bianca Simon |- |Amanda Lisman | colspan="2" |Lady Patrice |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • Narcisse and Catherine • • Claude and Luc's Wedding • • Claude and Luc • Claude and Leith • References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 4